1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cybersecurity and, more, specifically to a transparent client application to arbitrate data storage between mutable and immutable data repositories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Datastores, such as document repositories, file systems, relational databases, non-relational database, memory images, key-value repositories, and the like, are used in a variety of different types of computing systems. Often, data to be stored is received by the datastore and then later retrieved during a read operation. In many cases, the datastore arranges the data in a manner that facilitates access based on an address of the data in the datastore (e.g., a file name) or content of the data (e.g., a select statement in a structured query language query).
In many cases, the security and integrity of the data in the datastore cannot be trusted. Often, an attacker who has penetrated a computer network will modify or exfiltrate records in a datastore that are intended to be confidential. Further, in many cases, the attacker may be credentialed entity within a network, such a as rogue employee, making many traditional approaches to datastore security inadequate in some cases. Aggravating the risk, in many cases, such an attacker may attempt to mask their activity in a network by deleting access logs stored in datastores.